Endless Possibilities
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: Jasper and Edward, both single and not looking to fall in love. Well, that's just too bad because fate has some different plans in mind for them and it doesn't give a crap for what they think. BellaxJasper BellaxEdward
1. Hello Forks Goodbye Sun

**Rewritten:07/29/08 **

**Month/Day/Year**

* * *

Forks. A tiny town in the middle of nowhere full of precipitation and cold weather. It is the place where I am currently stuck in since I decided to be a martyr and move here with my father, Charlie. All for my hare brained mother and Phil, my step-father who I'm sure both love me very much, but would be better off without me for now.

Looking at the seemingly small office in front of me, I inhaled deeply before walking in through the front door. Today is my first day of Forks High. Yes, I know. Highly original name, I bet I'm going to love it there. Not. I got my class schedule, a map of the school and a lively pep talk from the lady at the front desk before I was suddenly pushed out the door and I scurried on to my first class.

As I entered my first class, all eyes were on me. I kept my head down, eyes glued to me books, ignoring the stares I was receiving. I refused to meet anyone's eyes, what can I say? People freak me out. Half-way down the aisle, just as I was almost to the nearest empty seat, I fell over. Right on top of the boy directly to my left. Laughter burst out of my classmates and I could feel the burning of my cheeks. Giving the frazzled boy an embarassed smile, I sat down and stayed down for the rest of the period. When the bell rang for the end of English and I rushed out of the classroom before anyone else could try to approach me.

As lunch finally rolled around, I could already hear the student body's hushed whispers of my accident this morning. I sadly realized that in a school as tiny as Forks High, word travels too fast for anything to be a secret. I was walking to the cafeteria with a girl in my Spanish class, Jessica, when I ran into yet another person. He had pale skin, messy bronze hair, and faint purple circles under his eyes. I'm betting he doesn't get much sleep. I caught a glimpse of his eyes - before looking away so it couldn't be classified as staring - they were a mesmerizing topaz. I don't usually approve of shallow comments but he was the most beautiful person I had laid my eyes on.

"Sorry." I muttered.

He just looked at me and walked away.

"That was Edward Cullen." Jessica announced. "Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Sure." I replied still a little shocked.

His eyes had been topaz a few seconds ago but when he walked away they were black. We walked into the cafeteria and bought our food while Jessica babbled on about him as we sat at our table. I was introduced to everyone at our table, but I still couldn't seem to remember most of their names. I know there was a girl name Angela and ... Laurie? Laura? I'm not sure.

I hadn't bother to pay attention to the conversation taking place. I was too busy thinking about my miserable existance here in Forks when Jessica's sudden laughter snapped me out of my trance. That's when I saw them, all together, for the first time.

There were two blonds. The boy reminded me of someone who would model clothes for stores like American Eagle while the girl looked like someone who belonged on the runway with wavy, shiny hair down to the middle of her back. There was also another boy who seemed like a body builder with curly brown hair. A petite pixie like girl with spiky black hair too. She was thin in the extreme, but without looking anorexic, everything was in proportion. Of course, Edward accompanied them. I should have known they were related with their extreme beauty, but they looked nothing alike in their facial features. Only their paleness and beauty seemed to link them together.

"Bella, hurry up or you'll be late." Someone called out to me.

It was then that I'd noticed the cafeteria was near empty and Edward's family rose up from their seats and left. I looked at my schedule. Biology II it read, just great. I arrived just in time for class and went and sat in my appointed seat, which just happened to be next to Edward Cullen.

As I came closer, I saw him angle his chair away from me. I sat down in my seat and looked up just in time to see him glaring at me. I immediately looked down and let my hair fall down to cover my face from his view. I could see his hands balled up into fists, he was obviously very tense. That was how it was like throughout the whole class as the teacher rambled on. Him in a tense and ridged position and me, hiding from his view.

_Why?_ I wondered. _Was he mad that I had knocked into him in the halls? _This class was unbearable. Time seemed to pass ever so slowly but when it did end, he was out of the classroom before the bell stopped ringing.

I pouted slightly. Fine. I wouldn't have liked him anyways.

"Hi, I'm Mike."

I looked up to see a cute baby faced boy with blond hair gelled up in spikes.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

He seemed thrilled that I responded to him.

"Do you need help getting to your next class?" He asked.

"Um, that's ok. I have Home Ec. so I'm sure I can find that."

At least he didn't seem repulsed by me like Edward but I wasn't in the mood for an escort who I would be obliged to talk to.

"Oh, ok." He said disappointed.

I walked out of the classroom and to my next class where I was sent to sit at the table by the window and guess what? Another one was there. Another one of the beautiful people I saw in the cafeteria today. It was the blond boy. I hope he doesn't hate me like his brother but I wouldn't know. I haven't met him before.

* * *


	2. Best Wishes For Your Funeral

**Disclaimer:** I am only writing this once so listen up. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYERS.

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I've been super busy with school. R&R please**!

* * *

I braced myself as the new girl walked towards me and took the seat next to mine. I still wasn't accustomed to all the venom in my mouth whenever a human approached me. I had heard people whisper about this girl all day, she was from Arizona, she's Chief Swan's daughter, her name is Isabella and she had fallen on Eric earlier this day. I shook silently with laughter at the last one.

I saw her eyeing me from the corner of my eyes. Typical, hormonal human teenager. She looked pale like the usual people of Forks which is odd considering she's spent most of her life in Arizona, the city of warmth, sunshine and tans.

"Hi," She suddenly said. "I'm Bella."

I nodded. "Jasper."

Mrs. Kamda had started the lesson, but my attention was still focused on the new girl. Her mechanical posture, lips drawn out in a thin line and the anxiety I could feel, radiating off of her in waves. Slowly, I began to rearrange the molecular structure of the chemicals being released in her brain, until at last, I had caused her body to start the release of endorphins.

"What choice would you make Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Kamda asked.

"The last one." I answered.

The class past slowly as it did everyday for me and I got to thinking 'What's here for me in this classroom, learning about how to care for a child or how to cook?'. And I knew the answer. Nothing. Not a single thing was of use to me, but what could I do about it? Other than this tedious life I'm living, what else is there? There was the life I used to lead. The life of a killer, but that was no longer a possibility for me. I could not disappoint Carlisle. Not after all he had done for me, defended me against the others and brought me my salvation. Yet salvation no longer held the hope I'd once had for it. There was nothing for me in this world, yet I'm still doomed to walk upon it.

Distracted momentarily, I heard Bella sigh beside me and I caught her doodling in her notebook. It was a heart broken in two with the words 'don't fall in love' written around it.

Silly human. Did she not know that love was purely chemicals on her head, causing her to feel a certain way? Sometimes, I wondered about what was truly real and what was merely artificial. Was everything that we'd done purely out of chemical reactions? Us thinking we're an individual with free will, when in reality, it's our bodies controlling us. Molding us slowly without our acknoledgement, because it owns it. No, it is us.

So what are we? A mere puppet to science. Everything we think or feel is a lie of some sort. But we can never catch the liar, catch ourselves lying to ourselves because we truly believe in the lie and in the liar.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I got out of my seat and hurried out of the classroom. I needed to get away from my thoughts. Having unlimited amounts of time on your hands can make a person go crazy. When I arrived by the car, all my previous thoughts flew out of my head for the moment. Everyone was already there but something was wrong. I could feel the tension and confusion in the air. Literally. There was some fear and sadness mixed in there two, but tension was the most prominent emotion at play.

"What's the matter?" I asked once we were all in the car, driving at 150km/h but we weren't on our usual way home. It looked like we were heading to the hospital.

No one answered me. They just kept looking straight ahead, ignoring me. I knew Rosalie didn't know what was happening, but Alice and Edward. There was something between them that only they knew.

"What's wrong?" I said in a more demanding voice.

I saw Alice flinch. "Edward is just having some troubling controlling his bloodlust." She spit out, and Edward shot her a glare.

I raised my eyebrows questioning the meaning of her words. Edward had never lost control; next to Carlisle, he had the most control. It was surprising me to think that this had happened. Edward stopped the car near the hospital.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to run home today." He said; you could hear the tension in his voice.

Even Rosalie didn't complain aloud, but I could feel her agitation.

"Just come back soon Edward." Alice said. "We'll miss you."

He nodded and was soon out of sight.

* * *

**Sorry that nothing drastic happened in this chapter but I don't want things to happen too fast because then it doesn't seem plausible. Anyways, I'm not gonna write Edward's POV for when he meets cuz I think everyone already knows what he's thinking. I mean, do you really want me spending time to write a chapter that you've read tons of times before or do you want me working on another chapter specifically for this story?**


	3. Gone Like My Sanity

**Hey, please tell me if this story's moving too fast or whateva. I don't mind flames but justdon't be rude in them okay? Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight!**

* * *

The next day, I was horribly nervous about Biology class with Edward Cullen. He's always glaring at me for nothing. What did I do? And yesterday when I was returning my signed slip at the end of the day to the office, Edward Cullen was talking Mrs. Cope trying to switch out of our biology class. But as soon as he noticed me, he ended the conversation and left.

It was raining when I woke up, what a surprise. I did my usual morning routine, had some breakfast and headed to school. Charlie was already gone.

I couldn't pay attention to anything or anyone at school. Jessica didn't seemed to notice though; she would just talk and talk and talk without me having any input. I didn't bother listening to the teachers in any of my classes up until lunch either. I was too nervous. I would probably see him in the cafeteria and then what? But then again he probably won't acknowledge me so that solves that problem.

He seems to be the only one with a problem towards me. His brother Jasper was very nice to me yesterday, he was a bit reserved, but I'm all for reserved. Heck, my middle name is reserved! I was standing in line to buy my food when Mike came up behind me.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hey."

He was nice but a little too clingy. The way he said 'hey' to me sounded like he was trying to make it sound husky but it didn't work. He totally ignored Jessica and followed me to a table. Jessica was definitely put-off as he ignored her 5th 'hi Mike'. I sat down and scanned the cafeteria for the Edward making sure to not look too conspicuous. I found his family sitting at the same table as yesterday but he wasn't with them. I scanned the rest of the cafeteria and found that he wasn't there either. Relieved, I ate my lunch and occasionally contributed to the conversation currently taking place.

I went to dump my tray into the garbage and Emmett Cullen just happened to be there as well. As I approached him I saw him turn to stare at me, confusion and skeptism was written all across his face. I kept my face blank and composed as I walked past him, was I wrong about the Cullens? Maybe only Jasper _didn't_ have a problem with me because he's the only one in his family that's acting okay towards me. No staring or glaring at me, just normal person behaviour unlike the rest of his family who hapened to be acting very unusual to me.

Cautiously entering the classroom, I was glad that Edward Cullen wasn't there. I had thought for a while that maybe he would decide to come back to school after lunch. I sat at my seat and started to doodle on the back of my notebook until Mike decided to talk with me, which believe me, didn't take him a long time at all. I got to doodle half a square before Mike decided to come bother me. Don't get me wrong I don't hate him, I think he's really nice but right now he was just getting on my nerves. I have nothing against him and I tried to be patient and listen to his babbling but I couldn't help and be relieved when the teacher started the lesson.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but I kept wondering where Edward was. I remember how he had asked to switch out of this class yesterday. I couldn't understand why he would be avoiding me like this. I mean, I haven't even talked to him yet and he's trying to switch out of our biology class and I have a nagging suspicion that I'm also the reason he's not at school today.

Weird, I know but I just get this feeling that this is all somehow connected to me. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. The bell rang, bringing me out of my thoughts. Had a whole hour passed already? I gathered my books and headed to my next class which I remembered I just happen to have with his brother. Upon entering the classroom, I felt someone watching me I lifted my head up to catch Jasper staring at me blankly.

Wait a minute; wasn't Jasper supposed to be the normal Cullen? The Cullen who doesn't stare at me? His stare didn't falter as I walked over to my seat next to him. I could see most of the girls in the class eyeing me enviously and glaring at me.

I guess that's understandable. After all, Jasper was drop-dead gorgeous and he happened to be staring at me. The other girls had probably tried to hook up with him. By the looks in the room I could see things didn't work out. I knew that things aren't always what they seem, he's showing interest in me but not the kind they think, after all I'm just an average looking girl. There's nothing special about me and I'm not even dolled up like most of them are.

He's only staring at me because of Edward. Of that I was sure. I must have done something to Edward yesterday for him to react so strongly and for his family to stare at me so much for it. But I can't figure out what. I haven't even talked to him yet. All I did was enter the classroom and sit next to him, that's all it took for him to start a I Hate Bella group with his family.

I sat in my seat and started to doodle again. I really wanted to talk to him and find out what was going on, but I felt a little intimidated by him. He's gorgeous and next to him I felt so insignificant. And how would I start the conversation anyways? I can just see it now.

_Hey Jasper, what's up with Edward? Why isn't he in school today? Does he hate me or something because he keeps on glaring at me? His social skills aren't very good are they? _

Not the best thing to say to someone who you hardly even know. I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even notice the teacher had started the lesson. Everyone was getting out of their seats but I had no idea what to do.

"Would you like to be my partner?"

I jumped at the voice. It was smooth and velvety and totally unexpected.

" Uh, yeah…sure."

I heard Jasper chuckle at my antic.

"So would you like to start?" He asked.

"Um...well you see, I was… I kind of wasn't…"

"Paying attention?" He answered for me.

"Yeah." I said embarrassed.

I could feel my cheeks heating up and I could just imagine what I looked like right now. What was weird was that I saw him stiffen and ball his hands up into fists. Uh oh, that was exactly what Edward was doing yesterday. I looked up at his face expecting him to be glaring at me like his brother. He only seemed to be uncomfortable.

"So…what are suppose to be doing?"

" Make the cake on page 67 then we'll be graded on if it was done right or not." He sounded like he was forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Oh, okay."

I opened my textbook to the page and quickly read the instructions. It seemed easy enough. After living with Renée all those years, I had to learn how to cook. I couldn't count on Renée for actually edible food unless it was takeout.

I went to gather the ingredients as Jasper preheated the oven and greased the pan.

Baking soda, flour, butter, vanilla extract, eggs, vegetable oil, measuring cup, teaspoons and tablespoons: Check. I mixed the dry ingredients first while Japer mixed the others and then we combined the two in another bowl and poured it into the pan. We then stuck it in the oven and waited for it to cook.

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" His voice sounded a little strained as he said that. Weird.

In reality, I hated Forks. It was everything I loathed in one place. It was always raining, there was no sunshine at all most of the time and it always smelled wet.

"I'm guessing you don't like the rain."

"You got that right." I mumbled.

DING!

"Ekk!" I squeaked jumping back right into Jasper.

He felt cold and hard, like marble or ice. Jasper quickly uprighted me stiffening when I fell on him.

"Sorry," I could feel my cheeks heating up again. "It surprised me."

He nodded.

I walked over where our cooking utensils were to grab the oven mitt but I tripped on my feet.

"Maybe you should just stay put."

I nodded and flushed even more as Jasper put on the oven mitt and took our cake out -turning the oven off of course. He put it on a rack to let it cool.

"Okay everyone. We won't have enough time to let the cakes cool off completely so just leave it where it is and write you name on a piece of paper and put it next to your cake. I'll put plastic wrap on the cakes after they've completely cooled off." Our teacher yelled out.

I grabbed my stuffed and said bye to Jasper before leaving the classroom and going to the parking lot in search of my car. I found it next to a blue Sentra.

I listened to the radio on my drive home turning the music up so loud that I wouldn't be able to think. By the time I got home, my ears were ringing but I didn't care that much. I knew it would go away.

I unlocked the door and walked into the empty house. I decided to make dinner early; I didn't feel very hungry but I left the food on the table for Charlie before going upstairs and crashing on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**I made this chapter longer than the others because I have more time now. I mean only 7 more days of school! Ya!**** Luv you guys**


	4. How It Works

**School's out!! WOO! Well it's been out for like a week and a day but w/e. I've been having the best summer break eva! Anyways I know that this chapter is short but I was really struggling with Edward's POV. I promise the next chapter will be longer 'kay?

* * *

EPOV **

One human girl. That was all it took to send me running to Denali. That is pathetic. Me, more than a century old vampire is running away from my home, my family and my life because of a seventeen-year-old human girl. I shouldn't have run. True, her blood does sing to me like nothing I've ever felt before but surely it isn't that bad. I was just surprised; if I'm prepared then I am sure I'll be able to handle it.

I breathed the cool air and tried to relax a little. By running away like this, I'm hurting my family, the people who love me and care about me. I thought about Esme, I was hurting her more than anyone else and I couldn't stand the thought that I was hurting someone as kind as Esme.

I clenched my fists in frustration. Why did that _girl_ have to come to Forks? If she hadn't come then none of this would have happened. I would still be with my family instead of in Alaska where I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. Was she trying to ruin me? After all my years of hard working controlling my bloodlust, I was not about to let some immature teenager destroy me.

I made my decision. I would return to Forks for my family and my sanity. All these questions in my head about my current situation were driving me crazy and the guilt wasn't helping either.

I walked back to the house and was greeted by Tanya at the door.

"Good morning Edward."

" Good morning Tanya," I paused for a few seconds deciding how frame my sentence.

"Unfortunately my visit will be cut short. I need to go back to Forks. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

She smiled at me.

"Going home to take care of some unfinished business?"

"Yes."

"Well tell Carlisle I say hi. Come back and visit sometime Edward." _And good luck with your problem back home._

I nodded and jumped in Carlisle's Mercedes. I didn't bother to call Carlisle or Esme telling them that I was coming back. Alice probably saw it already. Unknown to me, I was anxious to meet Chief Swan's daughter again. Bella was it? I wanted to know what was so special about her that she could affect me like this. Not only does she smell so deliciously tempting but also I can't seem to read her mind either.

* * *

Review!!! Thx guys.


	5. Let's Commit Suicide

**I had two chapters ready but I couldn't import the 2nd for some reason. I'll keep trying. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**JPOV**

I always knew humans were idiots and this is one of the many facts that prove it. I cannot believe I use to be one. I thought, frustrated.

I slammed the textbook shut and closed my eyes trying to relax. It wasn't working too well. I could feel the tension and fury in the air and it was affecting me. Edward leaving had left our family a mess, if it wasn't Esme worrying about Edward or Emmett's pent up emotions of not having a wrestling partner – something I haven't been in the mood for- it would be Rosalie's flare of fury towards Edward that left me distorted.

No one really knew why Edward had left except for Alice but all she would say is 'He's having some trouble with his control towards the new girl.' We all knew that by now. The thing that confuses me is why his bloodlust would be a problem, he has always had perfect control over it, being bested only by Carlisle. Was this new girl significant to him in some way? Perhaps, but how so?

I had pondering this question over the course of the days since Edward had left. Isabella seemed as just a normal girl. Her behavior and clothing differed only slightly from your average teenager here in Forks. I could not conjure up any thought of what had made Edward run from her. Had she had an open wound when she was next to him? Or was it something else?

I sighed and opened my eyes. I should be calming everyone down but after days on end of so many abrupt emotions even I was worn out. I put the textbook I had been reading aside and picked out one of my favorite classical reads from my immense bookshelf beside me. I opened the book but before I could lay my eyes on the words I was startled by a swift spark of happiness.

"He's coming home!"

I was suddenly bombarded with feelings of elation and relief. I didn't mind this though I preferred this to the tension that was before. I let the joy I was feeling loosen my tense muscles and soothe my mind.

"When?" I heard Esme ask. "Is he well? Did anything happen?"

Esme was asking a question a second and it didn't sound like she was about to stop any time soon. I tuned out the voices and just let the happiness take over me. It was a feeling of pure bliss after all the long days I have been having. Though I could not sleep, I let myself drift into a state of numbness, not thinking, not dreaming. Just drifting inside my mind.

* * *


	6. Relief is Short Lived

_**Well, this is a fairly longer chapter compaired to my usual one because this is my gift for all the reviews you've all given me. I just want to say thanks. Just to let you know, you can still vote for who you want Bella to end up with. I'm not gonna close the poll until when I've made a choice and I've got it out in writing.**_

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

It's been almost a week since Edward disappeared and things have definitely looked up from then. Everyone has been very nice to me and I felt like I wasn't going to drown in Forks like before. Mike was a little bit of a nuisance, following me around everywhere but it was nothing I couldn't deal with. After a few days of watching out for Edward to come back, I decided he probably wasn't. I would always scan the cafeteria for him before sitting down to eat, just in case. I would always be sitting alone in Biology but I didn't mind. I preferred that than my former partner.

It was snowing outside as I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica. Just my luck, I sighed. Jess didn't seem to notice though; she was too busy telling me about Conner and Samantha's hook up. I lifted my head up to look for Edward, even though I was pretty confident that he wasn't here. I guess my luck was turning around for the worse today because there he was. Sitting with his family, a plate of food in front of him. His hair was soaked yet he still looked like a model. I sighed. Life was never fair was it?

I lowered my head pretending to listen to Jessica but I was really devising a plan to ditch Biology somehow and hide from his piercing gaze.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see that I was up to pay for my lunch. Jessica was standing to the side waiting for me, clearly annoyed.

"What are you trying to buy?" The confused cashier looked at my empty tray.

"Um, well I…" A bottle of lemonade caught my eye. I grabbed it and gave it to the cashier.

The people behind me were getting annoyed as I stumbled to find my wallet. I eventually got out the money needed, grabbed my lemonade and ran over to Jessica.

"Sorry."

She just rolled her eyes and we walked on over to our table where Angela, Ben, Lauren, Conner and Mike were already seated. I shuddered at the sight of Mike staring at me. I chose to sit as far away as possible from him, between Angela and Jessica.

I ate my food quietly deciding not to talk to anyone. Besides, I've got better things to do, like figure out a way to skip Biology since Edward just happen to be back. I cringed just thinking his name. You can't blame me though, he really left an impression on me from our last encounter.

Unknowingly, my eyes were wandering over the cafeteria once more. It wasn't until they made contact with Edward's that I snapped out of my trance. Quickly, I lowered my eyes and looked down. I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, I was embarrassed of being caught staring at Edward. Even if I did it unknowingly.

Though in that moment when my eyes were focused on his, I saw no hatred, just annoyance and frustration. And the color! I gasped silently. Today, his eyes were a light topaz not the hard onyx color that they were during our last encounter. What does this all mean? I wondered.

The bell rang for class. I got up to throw my food away and rushed to class. Yes, I decided to go. I would need to face him eventually and he seemed to show no signs of his attitude from last Monday. I might as well catch him on a good day.

I shivered, it sure is cold out here and the rain wasn't making it any better.

Mike was suddenly walking besides me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Mike."

"Too bad about the snow eh?"

What? I looked around to see the snow melting into the rain. So that's why I was cold, I was way too oblivious to the world around me when I think. I grimaced.

"Not really." I answered truthfully.

"Don't you like that snow?"

"No, that means it's too cold for rain."

I was glad to be inside now, where it was…slightly warmer with no rain. I sat at my seat relieved that Edward hadn't come ahead of me. I took out my notebook out and started to doodle on the back pages. Swirls, funky shapes and the occasional broken hearts were covering my notebook by the time I heard the chair beside me squeak against the floors announcing Edward's presence. I didn't look up, I was too afraid to find him glaring down at me.

"Hello." Said a melodic voice, smooth as satin.

I raised my eyes to meet his, startled.

"I didn't get to properly introduce myself the other day. I was in a hurry. My name is Edward Cullen."

I just stared at him.

"Your Bella Swan."

He said it as a statement not a questions. Like he was asking me to confirm this yet not asking me anything at all. Confusing isn't it?

"Why do you…uh… call me Bella?" I manage to say.

"Isn't that your preferred name?"

I scrunched up my forehead.

"That's not what I meant, it's just everyone else here knows me as Isabella. So how do you know to call me Bella?"

I could see my question had stumped him yet I don't know how. It was just a mattered of how he came to know me as Bella, not something very difficult to answer if I do say so myself.

"Well, I heard it from some of your friends." He said after a while.

Luckily, Mr. Banner chose then to start the lesson. He explained what we would be doing today with out lab partners as he passed out microscopes and slides to each pair of partners. Edward and I started on the lab immediately not talking to each other any more than we had to. We had finished earlier than anyone else which just earned us 5 more slides.

At the end of the class, Edward flew out the door before anyone else had even gotten up. Just like last Monday. Luckily, today I managed to escape from the classroom before Mike could ask to walk me to my next class.

As I sat in my seat, I saw that Jasper had already arrived. We haven't really talked much since my first day but I like having him beside me. For some reason, he makes me calm when I'm worried or anxious. Weird.

Class went by just as usual, learning about marriage and relationships and how you have to 'work together in a marriage'. What a joke. I guess it does make sense to learn this stuff since it's Home Ec. but wouldn't it have been better to buy textbooks on this type of subject instead of those cookbooks?

So the lesson continued while I listened for the most part. But I would always catch Jasper looking at me from time to time out of the corner of my eyes. It almost looked like he was analyzing me; a little creepy if you ask me but not as creepy as Mike following me around at school. I wouldn't be surprised if he followed me home.

I shuddered at the thought. Surprisingly, Jasper seem to notice. He was analyzing me again and concentrating on something. What though?

"Miss Swan! Mr. Hale! Please pay attention in my class."

"Sorry." I said, blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten distracted." Jasper said.

I saw the teacher's eyes glaze over. Wow.

"Well, um…thank you for um, apologizing. You are all dismissed now."

I looked up at the clock. Class is over already? Not that I'm complaining. I gathered up my things and headed towards the parking lot. I stepped into my car and turned the heat on to warm up and drove out of the parking lot. But as I passed the silver Volvo where all the Cullens and Hales were gathered, they all turned to look at me. I said it once and I'll say it again.

Creepy.


	7. Double Trouble

**Disclaimer: Okay, you should know it by now.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared at the blackboard pretending to pay attention to the lesson. This was only my second-class just 10 minutes into the lesson and I already feel like strangling the teacher. I don't know if I can take any more of this imbecile's lesson. Especially, when he hasn't taught us anything correctly yet.

I closed my eyes trying to focus on something else other than the chatter of voices inside and outside my mind. I was nervous yet excited about talking to Bella again today. Yesterday didn't go as well as I hoped, she didn't seem very willing to talk. I couldn't read her mind and that annoyed me to no end yet it also holds my fascination – something that doesn't happen that often – and I was determined to figure out how she functions.

Our conversation from yesterday conveyed nothing to me that I didn't already know. Only that she was cautious of me, as I had expected. I must have really scared her but that's understandable. I hadn't meant to frighten her but I couldn't really control my anger on that first day. I was focusing on trying not to kill her and I have to say that it takes priority above not scaring her.

She's lucky that she's not a soulless-undead vampire right now. She should be glad that she's not a monster like me. I grimaced. More than of century of being the undead and I still can't accept this. I look at the blackboard trying to distract myself from my thoughts. I took one look at the equation on the board before raising my hand to correct the teacher. I needed something to do.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?"

"Sorry to interrupt sir but the square root of 961 to the power of 30 is not 65."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but you must be mistaken."

_Stupid kid. Thinks he knows everything but he's wron…damn. He's right. Stupid calculator. See if I ever buy Dollar-mart products again. They have just lost a very valuable customer._

I smirked. He doesn't even know how to use a calculator. I got up from my seat before everyone else just as the bell rung.

_Whew, saved by the bell. Note: buy calculators from Staples from now on._

The rest of the day passed by slower than usual as if to torture me. The only highlight of my day would be to find out more about Bella during Biology. I sat down at my family and my usual table during lunch not bothering to get any food. I have no patience to stand in line today.

"Hey Edward. How has your day been?" Alice asked as she sat down next to me.

"Tediously boring." I answered.

_What about next period? _

"I'm going to be fine Alice."

_Okay, just checking._

I sighed. The rest of the family was here now and curious about our private conversation.

"We'll talk about this later okay?"

"So are you going to share you 'private' conversation with us?" Emmett asked.

"No." I growled.

"Geez, rude much."

I decided to ignore Emmett and search the cafeteria for Bella. Maybe it'll give me a hint to unlocking her mind. As I gazed at her she looked up to stare back at me. Her soft brown eyes seem looked into my soul – if I had one - and past it. There was something about her that captured me at that point. I felt myself staring at her even though I knew my family was watching me. It wasn't until I looked properly that I realized that she wasn't there anymore.

I looked for her but she didn't seem to be in the cafeteria any longer. I headed to Biology, sure that that was where she was. I stopped breathing as soon as I entered the class. I don't want to take any chances.

"Hi." I managed to say.

I could hear her heart beat faster. I could see the blush forming on her cheeks though she didn't look up when she responded.

"Hey."

I paused. What can I say?

"Why are you always doodling when I get here?"

I asked as a conversation starter. I really wasn't interested but her answer caught me by surprise.

" It helps to calm me when I'm angry."

Angry? Was my first impression that bad? Enough to make her angry?

"Are you angry at _me_?"

She paused her doodling and turned to face me.

"Does it look like I'm mad at you?"

I studied her face carefully. She was half glaring at me with slightly narrowed eyes and her voice was bitter, hard.

"Yes."

"Well your wrong." She huffed.

"Am I? How can you be sure?"

"You don't even know me." Was her only answer.

"How can you be so sure," I repeated. " I know you live with Charlie, you used to live in Arizona, you hate the cold and the wet and your angry with me. Tell me, what else don't I know about you?"

I was hoping she would answer. It would hopefully give me the insight I needed.

"It's…complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"Well…my mom got married…to a younger man. He plays baseball for a living."

I understood now. Why she was here in Forks.

"And you don't like him do you? So your mom sent you here to stay with Charlie."

She glared up at me defiantly.

"No. I sent myself here and, Phil is just fine. A little young maybe but just fine."

"I don't understand." And it was true. I was confused. Why would she send herself here to rainy Forks when she clearly preferred sunny Arizona?

She sighed. "As a baseball player, Phil travels a lot. Since I hadn't graduated out of high school yet, my mom decided that moving around all the time wouldn't be good for me so she stayed with me while Phil traveled. But she missed him when he was gone and it made her unhappy. So I decided to send myself to Charlie here in Forks."

"Oh."

That was not what I had expected. I flipped my book open as the lesson commence though I wasn't actually paying any attention to Mr. Banner. I was too busy thinking about what I was just told. A clue to the mystery that was Bella.

"Crap."

I turned to look at Bella just to see her scowling at her broken pencil.

"Here." I said as I held out mine for her.

I wouldn't have done it if it was someone else but it wasn't. Somehow, I felt like I wanted to help her - with her broken pencil.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she reached for my pencil. Our skin only touched for a few seconds yet it sent a shock right through me, an electricity if you will. She drew her hand back instantly – with my pencil in her hand – blushing. Her heart rate was increasing drastically.

"You're welcome."

"Swan! Cullen! No talking! Detention after school."

I smiled, despite getting caught by the teacher. The shock felt somewhat nice and the blush it created makes her looks so…I shook my head. Normal, she looks so normal, I repeated it over and over again like a mantra until class was over. But I couldn't hide the truth from myself. That's the problem of always being able to read my own mind, I can't ever fool myself.

I scowled at myself. No. No, no, no. I took one last glance at Bella and slowly inhaled. Immediately I stopped. Her scent was driving me mad, freesias with a hint of sweetness. It was mouthwatering.

**JPOV**

I tried to ignore the thirst in the back of my throat. Humans are not food. Humans are not food.

I watched as Bella walked into the classroom. Edward was looking at her today during lunch. Thinking about drinking her probably, what else could explain him being happy just staring at a girl? Edward was not usually one that's happy.

Depressed and bored was more like it. Apparantely, Bella decided to trip at that moment landing on my desk, her neck just a few inches from my mouth. I inhaled, so sweet. I could the back of my throat burning with desire for her blood. I drew back trying to get as far away from her as possible in my seat.

She blushed red before mumbling a 'sorry'. I just nodded.

"Today, everyone will be partenered up for your new assignment. Parenthood. I will be handing you an automatic baby who will record your parent skills.

I groaned. Not this again, the last time I did this I got stuck with a Edward-obsessed female who wanted me to give her his phone number. It's not like I'm ever going to have a child anyways.

"...Harp with Wilby, Jackson with Monteg, Conrad with Cavallari, Hale with Swan..."

What are the chances, I thought incredulously. This cannot be good for Edward. Me coming home smelling like Bella all the time will drive him crazy with thirst. I glanced at her. She saw me looking and blushed. I could feel my hunger flare as I saw the blood rush to her face. No, this would not be good at all, for either of us.

"Hale, Swan! Get up here!"

I walked up the aisle with Bella at my side - smelling delicious might I add - to get our baby. As we reach our seats at the back again, I turned towards Bella.

" I can do this alone if you want."

This would be the best way out. Then I wouldn't have to spend any time with her and I didn't want to let Bella have the baby. She'd probably drop it on it's head or break it leg.

"No. I can do this!" Bella responded agrily.

I could feel her annoyance,and anger at me yet with just a hint of self conciousness.

" I didn't mean to offend you. I thought it would be better not to trouble you with this assignment."

"Are you calling me incompetent? Everyone else can deal with this and so can I. I don't need any special treatment. It's not like I've never had to take care of a baby."

Fury, bitterness, confusion, hurt.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you, forgive me." I apologized.

I calmed her down and she relaxed. She sighed beside me.

" It's alright. I just...ugh nevermind."

"No, what?" I asked.

She was still angry and confused but now also happy.

"I just miss Arizona is all." She was lying, I could hear it in her voice and her heart was beating too fast.

"Your lying."

Her eyes narrowed.

"And how would you know?"

"You're a terrible liar."

Suprisingly, she laugh.

"That's what my mom always told me. I could never get away with an extra cookie for dessert or convince her that I do practice the piano."

I managed to smile.

"I'm not surprised."

She scowled at me.

"Like your so much better than me."

She had no idea. After centuries of lying, I've pretty much perfected it. Only Edward could tell when I was lying.

"I bet I am." I challenged.

She glared up at me. Annoyance, sadness, resignation. Was she ever happy? She's just like Edward. Amost.

"Yeah? Well I bet that your just – "

"Mr. Hale! Ms. Swan! Detention after school, room 26!"

I kept my face blank as I went to get my dentention slip with Bella at my side – am I the only one noticing this pattern? – looking down at the floor.

I could hear her muttering "Stupid Cullen brothers getting me in trouble." I laughed silently. I wonder who else got her in trouble. The bell rang, and I walked to room 26 with Bella by my side. Again. I strolled into the classroom and gave my slip to the teacher.

"Jasper!"

I turned around in shock at the voice. Oh no! No! Please not him.


	8. Next Chapter:AN

**Okay, when I deleted the author's note. That kind of meant that no one can post a review for my next chapter since the chapter's are different and stuff so I'm inserting this here just to make room for my next chapter which is updated right now. This isn't an author's note saying you'll have a chapter in a few days cuz you have one right now, just go to the next Chapter! **

**P.S. Poll closes by the end of the month. NO later okay? I've had a few people ask to me open it again but only till the end of October cuz then I have to start writing out the main parts of the story.**

**It's either Jasper or Edward. **


	9. Sexual Repression Varies

**10/13/07**

**Okay, so I haven't update in forever and I'm really sorry. It's my school work and other stuff that leave me no room for a social life or fanfiction time. Oh and the worst thing happened. My mom signed me up for Cadets. No offence to the peole who like Cadets but for me, it's hell. I have no friends there because all the other peole are horny, stupid idiots except this one girl who doesn't talk that much. Also, it leaves me no time for homework and the people there scare me. What am I suppose to do during all those breaks while the other people are making stupid sex jokes??? Ahhhhhh! I am so screwed!**

**

* * *

EmPOV**

I have never gotten a detention for the last 50 years, I suppose fate meant for me to break my lucky streak. After all, the situation that had gotten me in this dark, gloomy classroom after school hours was not my fault. No one can blame me for I'm sure that they would not have been able to resist the siren's call, just as I was not. I smiled slightly as I recalled my little exhibition in art. But truly, it wasn't my fault. I was just following instructions. Was art not what we make of it? Isn't interpretive dance our understanding of entity and substance?

_Flashback_

_"In art, there is more than just drawing and coloring and today, I intend for you to help me understand your definition of art." The teacher said._

_This teacher seemed to actually know what she was talking about but I knew better. I'd seen her looking at her 'cheat sheet' right before class. Impressed that she would think of something like that, though just a little disappointing. _

_"You will have a full 30 minutes to think up and create your live masterpiece, I will hand you a small card with a scene written and you will act out what you feel." _

_Sigh. Specifics limit our imaginations. So much for impressed, I thought. When will you ever learn? Disheartened, I picked up my card with disinterest only to have it brighten my spirits as I read the scene scripted on the thin, translucent paper. _

_' The birds nestled up in the tree. Flowers showering the field with bees bumbling about.' _

_I smiled enthusiastically. The birds and the bees. Definitely not what the teacher meant to say on the card but it was there and the idea was stuck in my head. I spent the 30 minutes working hard on perfecting my dance yet not enough display to give away my intention of the meaning until the actually performance. _

_"Okay class. Practice is done, it's time for the performances. Now who wants to go first?" _

_I raised my hand keeping my face apathetic. I could see her desperate attempt to find someone else to present but I was the only one with my hand up. The teachers here at Forks have a thing for us Cullen; as in they hated us for being better at the subjects they teach than they, themselves are. She had no choice but to pick me, a passive look on her face. _

_I got up to the front of the class and started my dance. I started with an innocent flapping gesture followed by a self-hug. Running slowly to the other side of the room, I started to kiss a non-existent person in my arms. Jumping up suddenly, only to roll on the floor looking as if there was someone in my arms. Then I proceeded to pretend to take off my clothes and that of someone else's. The ending came all too soon as I leaped up, as an expressing of new life, and began to flap my arms again. _

_"The birds and the bees." I said. _

_Most people started to laugh except this one blonde girl in the back. Looking at me, she scowled and said: " I don't think he should go unpunished after doing that. Making fun of art is a serious matter." _

_Of course, the teacher grabbed at a chance to punish one of the untouchable Cullens and gave me detention. _

_Wow, how bitter are they? _

_End Flashback _

A familiar scent caught my attention causing me to look up.

"Jasper!" I called.

He was accompanied by a girl with dark brown hair and a soft outline, she looked too delicate, as I could break her just by touching her – which, in my case, I could but I wouldn't. He turned to face me, an impassive expression planted on his face. The girl besides him turned as if to see what he was looking at.

"Emmett."

Wow, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Only, he didn't because he can't sleep! Hah ha ha ha! I crack myself up.

"I see your jokes aren't getting any better Emmett. For I don't think that was funny at all, more idiotic really." A voice softly said.

Edward. Looks like me and Jasper aren't the only Cullens in detention today.

" Hey, Bella!"

I turned my head to see Mike Newton. Hey, isn't he the guy who spends free period in the washroom spiking his hair? What a waste of time. All he's managed to do is make his hair look like icicles. Good thing I have perfect hair.

Edward laughed softly next to me.

"I'm not so sure about that Emmett. Have you taken a look in Rosalie's mirror recently?"

"Nope." I pouted. "She doesn't let me touch it anymore after what happened last time."

Edward made no reply. He's probably invading someone's head, I thought _loudly_. He looks pretty tense.

THUD!

I looked over to see 'Bella' on the floor with Mike Newton standing in front of her trying to help her up. Edward swiftly waltzed over to her with a bemused yet irritated expression.

"Bella, are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you. I mean, if you didn't want to or maybe if you…" Mike Newton blabbered on apologizing.

"Are you alright?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yeah." Her voice was soft, sweet but with a hidden edge in it.

She flushed, her cheeks turning a cherry red as Edward asked what Mike was saying that startled her so much. But from his expression, I bet he already knew.

"It was nothing." Bella whispered.

"So does that mean you're not going to the dance with him?" Edward asked teasingly, almost suggestively as if he were planning on asking her.

Bella's face turned had taken on the resemblance of a tomato at that point. Suddenly, Edward's head snapped to look at me. No, not at me, past me to where Jasper was.

He's eyes were a flat onyx colour, glaring at where Edward was with Bella. And his knuckles protruded out far.

Uh oh. Not good.

"Jasper." I hissed.

He didn't respond.

I stepped behind him and locked his arms together but making it look like I was just leaning on him, trying to whisper to him a secret.

"Don't do it."

There was still no response. All he did was stared at Edward, his face softening gradually eventually reaching its usual composure. He was talking to Edward through thoughts. That was my only conclusion. Well, at least he's calmed down.

CRASH!

The two desks in front of me were flipped over on the ground, as was Mike. And guess who was the cause of all this, the brunette standing in front of me blushing like crazy. Good thing she was unharmed since Edward caught her before she hit the floor. I don't think I could have stopped Jasper from killing her if she didn't get hurt and start to bleed.

I could feel Jasper stiffen under my grip but soon relaxed.

"You're like a hurricane." I stated to Bella. "Trouble seems to follow wherever you go."

She looked unnerved but didn't seem to have any blood left to turn her face any redder.

No seem to want to talk after that and soon, my mind was wandering to Rosalie. I wonder what we would be doing tonight; maybe we could use those –

"Emmett!"

_What? Just because you're repressed doesn't mean I have to be_, I directed towards Edward.

He grind his teeth together as a growl rose in his throat.

_You know what, I bet Jasper's not even as repressed as you are. I mean, what else could he be doing at night when he just disappears? _I was really having fun with this. Teasing Edward was one of my favourite pastimes.

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper whispered, too low for a human to hear correctly.

"Just discussing what you're doing at night when you're gone." I whispered back winking.

"I do not have a paramour Emmett, I do not do those kind of things at night!" Still whispering.

"Well _sorr - y_ for assuming you weren't repressed like Edward." I mumbled.

"I am not sexually repressed!" Edward shouted out, just a little too loud.

**

* * *

For my next updates, I'm gonna try to be doing more at home scenes with the Cullens...all of them. I got so caught up with Bella/Jasper and Bella/Edward interaction that I totally forgot about the rest of the Cullens. I'm sorry! Please remind me of anything you want me to add as in things I forgot. For some of the scenes, like the car accident, I might or might not add it in. I know it's a crucial point in Twilight but I'm trying to be more original and try not to use too many repeated scenes. Oh, I'm also making these Jacob oneshots cuz I he's awesome (except in most of Eclipse when he's not) and I think it's so sad at the end of Eclipse. If anyone has any ideas or requests for Jacob then I'd be happy to do them. I don't think there are enough stories that really focus around Jacob since they aren't usually in his POV. Sorry for the long AN but I like to ramble when I'm bored. :) Review.**


	10. Fight Until You Die Out

**I am so sorry that it took so long but I really have no excuse this time. I just didn't get around to it becuase I was busy going out and stuff...sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

**

JPOV 

The drive home was increasingly embarrassing for Edward. His humiliation combined with Emmett's joy was making me giddy and annoyed at the same time. I wonder what the humans think of us now. Mike was sure smug after he got over the shock. I think Bella's scarred for life. Her horror and embarrassment was evident as it lingered in the air around her. A hand slapped my head causing me to turn around angrily looking for the cause of the interruption of my thoughts. It was Edward who happened to be glaring at me increasingly so. He threatened me silently with his eyes as they dance with anger and flashed my way.

Don't be so bitter, Edward. Everybody gets humiliated sometimes, but I guess it's not always as bad as shouting out your sexual repressions but still…

He glared at me as he fought for control of his anger. His hands griped the wheel tightly and as the white of his knuckles showed and the wheel could be seen slowly crumbling under his grasp. I immediately twisted his anger into a peaceful calm. His anger slowly ebbed away and he started to speed up resulting in us home in a matter of seconds. Emmett got out and I followed him, not wanting to be alone with Edward currently. Alice sped down the stairs when we entered the house.

"Jasper. I need to talk with you."

She led me outside to the nearby trail and we walked in silence for a moment before she began to talk.

"The next time you get invited to go over to someone's house…in the next few days…don't go okay?"

I regarded her with confusion.

"Excuse me? Is it possible to expand on your phrase?"

She looked down. Melancholy, with a twinge of desire.

"I've seen it. I can't give you specifics but just do it. If you don't, you'll end up getting hurt."

My visage softened as I looked at her innocent face. She was hiding something important that related to what she'd said to me a few seconds ago. I knew that. But I couldn't help but be grateful that she cared enough to warn me because she didn't want to see me hurt. I still wasn't use to this kind of affection. My past experience with my last coven wasn't a welcoming one. It was all about power among them. If you were starting to become inefficient, you would be replaced. You really had to watch your back.

"Thank you. I'll be…careful." I smiled slightly while she beamed at me. Her shining white teeth blinding me momentarily.

We managed some small talk on the way back to the house, most centered on my day and what had happened. As if she didn't already know. Upon entering through the doors, I knew something was wrong. Chaos was ensuing behind the doors. Rosalie was enraged, as was Edward while the others were poised by one corner or another.

"You are an imbecile. How could you say that? Have you no brain at all? I should have seen this coming after you ran away to Denali. Your masochistic behavior will be the end of us all! I swear that if you ever think about doing something like that ever, I will kill you myself with my bare hands." Rosalie ranted.

"How would you know that I've thought about it?" Edward countered.

It wouldn't be until after I've done it that you'd see what I had planned. After all, you're not a mind reader are you? You have had no hand in my matters in the past and I'd like for it to stay that way."

She glowered at him.

"This isn't just about you. This is about our whole family and I'm sure that no one in this family would want to reveal our secret except you!"

"I agree with Rose. This isn't just about you everyone here is involved." Emmett said.

"I'm with Edward. He knows what he's doing, I know it." Alice voiced, somehow knowing the topic of discussion.

Everyone look to me for my opinion. The emotions clouded my thoughts. Anger. Resentment. Worry. Morose. Indecision.

"What is all this about?" I finally asked.

"Well, Edward was stupid enough to become attached to that idiotic human, Bella. Now, he's going to tell her that we are all vampires!" Rosalie screeched.

Bella. Visions of her chocolate eyes and mahogany hair and full pink lips invaded my thoughts for a minute.

"I never said that!" Edward roared. "I just don't think that you should go around killing her for no apparent reason."

"I wasn't serious at the time!" Rosalie yelled back. "But I'm starting to think that we should now. You've obviously become attached to her and it's not healthy. If we did kill her who would miss her anyways? Charlie would but it's only one person."

"I don't think we should kill her." I said sternly.

"Why not? Give a good reason that would make me care if she did or didn't die!"

"What if that was you Rosalie? How would you feel about having a future ahead of you but having the sun set on your life before it could even rise? All because a total stranger didn't want you to get close to their brother who you hardly talk to at all?"

I played with her weak point. I know as well as anyone how much she'd hate it if something like that had happened to her. But then again, something like that did. She was still seething in rage but she could think up of something to counter what I just said. Really, I didn't want to kill Bella. It wouldn't be fair to her and…she interests me. There was something about her that just captivates me. I want have enough time to at least study her enough to understand her a little. She's so strange compared to most others. Always avoiding the spotlight while others thrive on it. Shunning away from the 'popular' people who are more than willing to accept her. She wants to be alone in solitary. She'd rather read than go out. She's a rare creature. I don't intend to let her die anytime soon.

A mixture of surprise and confusion hit me. I looked to see Edward scrutinizing me. Sighing, I thought _Keep out of my head, Edward. _I blocked him. He wouldn't understand, though he is able to read minds it gives him no more knowledge of my conclusions than anyone else. He just assumes. Like an eavesdropper, he hears only half of the conversation and assumes the rest. He believes his statements to be true just because he can read minds. But he has to realize that he doesn't hear everything.

"Jasper has a good point." Carlisle finally said.

She has done nothing to us yet. I don't want to have blood shed on my hands, especially if there was a chance that it wasn't needed. If she does pose a great threat to us, we can always move. There are other places in the world that suit our needs and we have stayed here long enough. I'd prefer to end her life as a last resort but I'm hoping that it won't come to that."

Alice nodded in agreement.

Rosalie crinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"Fine. If you want to destroy this family then so be it but I bet you anything Edward is going to let things go too far and we're all going to have to end up paying for it."

She didn't dare defy Carlisle with the argument of murder. Even she was smart enough to know not to push his resolve. Carlisle was fair with his arguments but quite stern about his opinion of killing humans. She turned to walk out of the room but stopped mid-step. Mischief colored her, while satisfaction was right behind it. There was still a hint of anger at her loss in the battle, but I'm guessing she's just realized that she hasn't lost the war. She turned around.

" I have a proposition for you Edward. I'll refrain from harming the human if you never talk to her again."

A low growl could be heard as the response.

"It's your choice Edward. Are you really willing to risk the chance that I might kill her."

I could never see how Emmett could fall in love with her. Her emotions were based on her vanity. Her moods were dependent on her beauty. She was too vain. I understood that she was very beauty but her beauty wore off after the first few years. Whenever I saw her, she look like any other girl, pretty but with no reason.

Like a toy for a child. At first, you marvel in it but after the first few times, you can't see why you ever liked it in the first place. She was and always will be just another vampire that lives with me. There, but never fully acknowledge.

Edward glared at her and stalked out of the room.

Alice smiled weakly at the floor.

"Is this how it's going to play out?" She whispered softly to herself before exiting the room as well.

* * *

**I am so worried. Tomorrow, I'm having this dance test and I'm really nervous. First because my dress has an open back and I'm afraid that it'll fall off and secondly because I'm one of the oldest person there and I'm not as good, still. Oh, and guess what? I'm one year older! My birthday was a while ago but I didn't update any sooner to annouce it. I 'm so happy!...yet nervous.**


	11. Someone's Definitely Getting Somewhere

**12/24/07**

**OMC! It's Christmas eve! I'm so happy! I'll probably end up posting this days later than I wrote this though. I dunno, anyways Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I wishI own Twilight but I don't. pout

* * *

BPOV**

_He_'s refusing to talk to me anymore, apparently. By _he_, I mean Edward Cullen. I still don't understand. One day, we have a perfectly normal conversation and the next day, he's ignoring me. Why? The answer evaded me as I searched for it. It couldn't be because of the incident in detention, he's reaction wouldn't have been so intense. And anyways, Tyler had already tried to tease him about it with no reaction. I'm guessing Mike had recounted to him the story. It doesn't matter, I reasoned with myself. Today is a Saturday, I've got better things to do than frustrate myself over some silly boy.

There was laundry to be done and homework to be finished. But laundry was the kind of activity that only keeps your hands busy. My mind refused to break itself off of Edward Cullen. Grunting in annoyance, I accidentally stubbed my toe on my way to my bedroom as I finished off the last load. My paper on The Structure of Shakespearian Grammar was due on Wednesday and I needed to finish off my conclusion. It didn't take as long as I'd hoped. Maybe my policy of no procrastination should be abandoned. I wandered around the house, dusting and cleaning until the place was spotless but still there was still no distraction big enough to do away my thoughts of Edward.

I don't know what propelled me to, but I decided to call Jessica. I didn't prefer her as a friend but her speech was endless. I reached inside my wallet for a slip of paper with her number on it but it wasn't there. I took a big breath and clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from shouting out. I had no patience left at the moment to look through a phone book, and anyways, I could pretty much remember it.

I picked up the phone and dialed. One ring, Two rings, Three rings, Four…

"Hello?" A musical voice asked.

Oh crap. This is not Jessica.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"…Jasper?"

Silence was plentiful on the other before he answered.

"Why are you calling here?"

"Um…well see, I dialed the wrong number and by accident I called you but I didn't mean to…"

He seemed to think about my explanation before answering.

"I understand, it's alright, bye Bella."

"No!" I yelled. "Don't go! Since I've called you, maybe we could work on our Home Ec. project?"

There was no answer.

"You can come to my house." I added.

"I don't think that's the best idea." He said it slowly, measuring each word before saying it aloud.

"Please," I begged. "Please?"

A peculiar tone entered his voice. "I guess it could be arranged but we're meet up at the library instead."

He wasn't asking me to meet at the library, he was telling me to. If I wanted to work on the project then that's where he'd be.

"Sure."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Bye." I whispered into the phone.

It wasn't until that moment that I knew how desperate I was. The sad thing was that this time, I didn't do it so I could be distracted from Edward; I did it because I was lonely or else I wouldn't have made plans with Edward's brother. I guess it did get tiresome of no friends except for my mom after 17 years. I stood up and grabbed my car keys off the kitchen table. I refused to go any further along my current train of thought; I knew where I'd end up. I've been there before and it'd surprised me at first how much bitterness I could hold towards someone so close.

There was no time for thoughts on the way to the library. I was focused solely on driving the car. The imprints on the steering wheel at the end of my drive are proof. With the necessary tools in hand, I entered the library and searched for Jasper. And there he was, sitting alone at a reclusive table away from the heater. I could see a group of girls, a little older than me, eyeing him with interest.

They turned to look at me when I started towards him. Surprisingly, they seem to find what they were looking for as they turned from me angrily. Their eyes flashed green. Startled, my feet tangled together and I fell, only to have Jasper catch me.

"Hi." I said breathlessly.

He set me straight and carefully walked to his seat.

"We need to make up a background, a financial plan, and a schedule." He said.

I nodded. "What are our occupations?"

"I'll be a history teacher and you can be a …"

"… Stay at home mom."

He looked over at me. "Stay at home mom?"

I stared right right back at him. "History teacher?"

He shrugged. "What's our...baby's name?"

I smiled. "How about Linda. It means pretty in Spanish."

"So does Bella."

"I know."

He looked up at me, curious. "Let's shed some light on our family life."

"Well, um… we have two cars. Our house is fairly average as is our life. Linda will grow up in a loving and normal household. My job will be a full time mom, obviously."

"Define full time mom."

"You know, the normal parent that everyone has. The one she comes to when she gets hurt and when she's sad. When she needs to talk, she'll come to me. I'll be the one she talks to about boys she likes and comfort her when she gets her heart broken." My voice cracked slightly at the end.

I can see Jasper looking at me out of the corners of my eyes.

"You're not talking about Linda anymore."

I looked away from him towards a window.

"No, I'm not."

"You're talking about yourself."

I didn't respond. I just looked out the window and watch the rain fall. Jasper touched me lightly on the shoulder and I suddenly felt the tension slip away.

"You're never wrong are you?"

He smiled faintly.

"I guess I just wish I hadn't wasted my childhood being a grownup. While all the other kids played with their friends, I worried about the bills getting paid. While everyone else was worrying about how to ask their parents for the latest video game, I was worrying about if I would be forgotten at school again. While everyone else was out enjoying life, I was making sure our taxes would be mailed in on time."

The mood changed suddenly and swiftly. A new intensity filled the air, suffocating me. He had gotten closer than when I'd first come in. I could smell his cologne. Too wonderful to resist, like a drug. I leaned into him. Our legs were almost touching, if I just…

But I didn't have to. He did it for me. My breath caught as I felt his thigh press against mine. My breathing was getting shallower and shallower as he reached for me, but stopped midair.

As if realizing what he was about to do, he gathered his things and said a quick "I have to go" before leaving me behind. Stunned and intoxicated at the moment, I picked up the baby and cradled it in my arms.


	12. When You're an Idiot

**02/08/08 Feb...**

**I can't believe I've waited so long to update, I've had most of it done in the first week or so on Jan. but I totally forgot to finish it. And don't be too assumptious with this chapter, you never know.**

**Disclaimer: Plot line is mine, characters are notttttt!

* * *

BPOV**

"Ahh!" My arms flailed by my side as I tumbled down the stairs. "Ow."

I examined the newly formed bruised on my leg. It was just a dark purple splotch at the moment but no doubt by the end of the day; it'd turn a sickly green. Maybe I could skip school today if I passed it off as a twisted…leg? Is that possible? No, then Charlie would try and take me to the hospital.

I grabbed a Red Bull off the counter and forced myself to start driving to school. I'd have to face Jasper and Edward sometime. I sighed. It's always one awkward situation after another for me isn't it? First, the incident in detention, now in the library. Where next? Maybe the cafeteria, I can make out with Jasper's brother Emmett. Then I'll be officially awkward with all of the Cullen guys…and possibly the girls too.

I pulled into the parking lot and searched for a spot. The only visible one to me was next to a Volvo and Edward was right beside it, looking straight towards me. I glared, stupid Cullen. Hoping I could just ignore him like he'd done to me, I swiftly open the car door only to smash it into his hand. Oops…

"…I'm sorry? I didn't mean to hurt you…"

There was no reply and I had nothing else to say.

"I'll just go now."

Surprisingly, he followed me.

"You don't sound very sorry." He accused me.

"Well, I am. It's not like I meant to crush your hand."

He looked at me, as if he was questioning the truth of my statement.

"How can I be sure?"

Okay, what is with him?

"Do you have some kind of metal illness of something?" I asked him angrily.

"No. But I do have a problem with people trying to paralyze my hand."

I glared menacingly at him.

"If I was trying was really trying to paralyze you, I'd be running you over with a car.

That way, you'd be in too much pain at the moment to talk."

He chuckled lightly.

"There was a reason that I was waiting for you but I'm not sure I want to tell you after you practically killed my hand."

"Fine." I tried to walk away but he just walked beside me. Inside, I was curious of what he had to say but I would never let him know it.

"Okay, fine. Spill it." Wow, my lack of will power never ceases to amaze me.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere on Saturday."

"…You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"…You mean a date?"

"No, I mean as friends."

I laughed. "Since when did we become friends?"

His face fell a bit. "I guess you're right."

I quickly tried to amend things. I could see the hurt that flashed in his eyes, he looked like an angel in distress and it called to me like nothing else.

"Well, maybe we could _become_ friends."

His expression changed in a mater of seconds. A devious smile was in place and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Are you saying you'll go with me?"

I bit my lip with indecision.

"Um…"

He leaned towards me. I could feel his breath on my face and I inhaled. He smelled delicious. "Please?" He tilted me face towards him and as soon as I saw his eyes, I was lost. His scent combined with the power of his golden eyes seem to overpower me.

"S-sure."

"Okay, then I'll pick you up in the morning. I'll call you the night before."

I nodded 'okay'.

"I'll see you in Bio then. Bye Bella!"

I could feel people staring at me as I stood there, looking after him as he walked away. I turned around and they all snapped their heads together as if they hadn't been watching me a second ago. All except for this one girl that I sit with at lunch, Lauren. Her eyes followed me as I walked on to first period.

English passed in a blur, as did my other classes up until lunch. I was there with my try of food and as I picked at it, I caught Lauren staring at me again from the corners of my eyes. She was sitting beside Mike, 3 seats down from me. I poked Jessica who was talking to Austin.

"Psst, Jess."

She looked irritated as she turned towards me.

"Yes?"

"Does Lauren always like to stare at people?"

Jessica seemed to perk up right away.

"No, why? What has she done? I've always known her to be strange."

"It's nothing. I've just noticed that she's been staring at me a lot. "

She stared at Lauren in concentration. I'm pretty sure that was her way of getting ready for some serious snooping. At least, that's what I thought. There's a reason why she's the gossip queen. She's willing to go all the way to find things out for anything and everything. I'll have to watch out for her.

-----

Happily, I skipped to biology. Yes, I did say skipped. Don't think I didn't attract a few stares here and there combined with some laughing at my expense but I didn't care. I was excited to be with Edward.

See, during the second half of lunch, after my conversation with Jessica. While Tyler was harassing me, Edward had unexpectedly shown up at our table and asked to borrow me for a while due to the fact that he was (and this is the good part) " unable to understand the reaction of an unstable compound with a stabilized substance of Chlorysophatyln to Laureth-sulphate". End quote. Yes. Edward Cullen did admit that he was confused on homework while using extremely big words (which no one understood) that made him sound smart. Geez, do you think that maybe he could keep the long words to a minimal? And don't be so specific. I mean, what am I suppose to say when Mike comes to me asking for help in biology?

So anyways, there I was, skipping down the hall towards the Bio lab while Edward walked calmly besides me, discussing the little things in life. That must have been a sight to see. Everything was going great until…

"So what did you do this Saturday?"

I stopped mid-air and fell. Well, almost. I managed to grab on to a locker before I actually hit the ground. Does he know? I studied his expression, passive, disinterested, indifferent.

"I was home, doing laundry, went to the library. Nothing much." I said carefully, watching his reaction.

"Really…"

The rest of the way was to class was silent. He didn't speak and I didn't dare to break the silence. It wasn't until we got to class that I realized we were late. Everyone was already in their seats and Mr. Banner was glaring at us for the interruption. Quickly, I went to my seat.

Though we were in class, Edward didn't hesitate to continue asking me questions.

"Did you find anything interesting at the library?"

I focused on Mr. Banner.

"Depends on how you define interesting."

"What's your definition, then?"

"As in finding something interesting, something being a noun that is."

_Person_, place or thing.

I turned away and ignored him. He seemed to give up, for now since he turned his attention towards the lesson.

But my mind couldn't stay focused on the task of listening to a teacher, so what else could it do but wander? Edward's question ran through my head again and again. What had happened between Jasper and I, I know I felt something. A spark, something was there. But where does that leave me? Do I ignore it? Do I chase after him like all the other girls? Is he even worth it?

Was there anything to even worry about? I mean, sure. Jasper's attractive, but do I actually like him? And that was what preoccupied my mind throughout Biology. The bell had rung and I was still pondering that one question. The one thing that matters, that would determine my actions, did I like him?

As I walked into Home Ec., I saw him. Panic gripped me, what do I do? He was one of five people that were in the classroom, his head was bent over a novel. His blonde hair obscured most of his face from my view but I knew it well enough.

I knew how his hair never fell in his eyes when he talked, which shone like a beacon to me. I knew how his eyelashes were thick and beautiful. I knew how his lips were always faintly pink and looked as smooth as silk. How they could curve into a sexy smile at a moment's notice.

He didn't look up to greet me. Maybe he was trying to ignore me, hoping that I'd go away. I sat in my seat for a while. Waiting for my courage to pull through. For the chance to talk to him, but I never seemed to be able to. So I studied him. Studied him so thoroughly that if he wasn't burned into my mind before, he was now.

I studied how his eyebrows knit themselves together, and how his thumb rubbed the edge of a page just before he turned it, as if the excitement was too much to contain. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down in his throat as he swallowed, his pale skin looked delicious.

He turned to me and gave a wary smile.

"Hey,…Bella."

It was at that moment that I found my answer. When I stared directly into his eyes, it was there that I found it.

Do I like Jasper? 

_Hell yeah.

* * *

_**Am I the only one who thinks my writing style changes constantly? Anyways, i've got another dance test tomorrow. So nervous because I'm not actually very good at this one. I hope I pass. Ohh! Good new though, I got an 83 on my paino exam! Bad news though, my mom thinks I cheated somehow, she doesn't think I derserved it apparently. She actually asked if the person could have gotten my mark mixed up. **

**Thanks for ruining my day! **

**Sorry, lol. Review! Luv ya!**


	13. Skipping Class May Cause Death

**Yes. I am a bad person, I haven't updated inlike two months and now, when I do, it's a pretty short chapter. I know a lot of authors say this, but I have like no time left anymore. I'm so busy, it's not even funny. I'm so sorry guys. Hopefully, when summer's here, I can update more.**

* * *

BPOV

The week sped by, not pausing for a moment to think of me, who at this point desperately needed time to think things through. What things? You might ask me. Well, lots of things. Things like my algebra homework, which I can't understand in the slightest. Or maybe, things like how my current group of friends seems to annoy me with every word that's spoken by them. Things could also indicate that I've run out of ideas of suitable dinners to make. These are all perfectly good representative of 'things' but none of them are truly important.

So now you're asking me what I'm trying to tell you with my little ramble. What was the point of it? There's always the possibility that there was no point, maybe I was just wasting your time. Or maybe, I was trying to tell you indirectly that another 'thing' occupied my mind. Maybe I was trying to tell you that this 'thing' happened to have blonde hair and topaz eyes, however badly I might have failed at communicating this. Maybe the one thing that occupied my mind this week is the one thing that seems unable to escape my mind. So what exactly am I trying to tell you? Am I trying to tell you that Mike tried to make a move on me? No, I am not (though he did). First, he does not have topaz eyes. Secondly, he's Mike. So, whom exactly could I have been thinking of? Tyler? No. Austin? No. Jasper? Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.

You see, I've never been good with deciphering anything and my time in Forks hasn't changed that. So, now that I've figured out that I like Jasper… no idea what to do. Do I tell him? Do I not tell him? Do I flirt? As soon as the thought crossed my mind, I laughed loudly. Flirt, haha. Yeah right, I'll flirt when Charlie actually learns to cook. I only now realized that I am currently being stared at. It takes me longer than it should to remember that I am in class, a very boring class, but a class nonetheless. The teacher glares at me.

"Is there something you'd like to share Ms. Swan?"

I panicked.

"Uh…can you repeat the question?"

The class explodes with laughter. A good sign? I think not.

"Ms. Swan, please see me after class, but for now, try to pay attention to the lesson."

My cheeks turn red. I can feel the blood rushing towards my face. The teacher turns back towards the board and continues her lesson while I crouch down lower in my seat, trying to hide. I don't know if I'd rather the lesson go on forever or end right away. It's doesn't matter though, since it ends anyways.

"Ms. Swan."

I walk over to her desk.

"May I inquire if something is wrong at home?"

I look at her. 'What?'

"Well, I've seen your past marks from Arizona and I must say, they were fantastic. But here, you seem to be falling behind with your grades and I can assure you, the work here is much easier than if you were back home."

Oh.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm still…ah…trying to get used to Forks."

She nods her head in understanding and before she can open her mouth to reply,

"I promise to do better." Before running out the door with my books.

So when lunch rolled around, I was dead on my feet. Just as I headed towards my usually table with the popular wannabes, I tripped and landed on Mike.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. Here, I'll pay for your lunch."

"No need to."

"But then you won't have anything to eat. I just knocked your…"

And it went on and on and on. By the way, Mike was the annoying one if you haven't guessed that by now. I was ending to my table, with no lunch, when I could feel someone staring at me. I turned around and the moment that our eyes met, I knew things had just gotten a lot more complicated, for me.

Mike thought I tried to make a pass on him. I turned my eyes away quickly and settled down into an engaging conversation with Angela, the one person who isn't a crazy psychotic beauty manic at this table-excluding me.

From another table, one, no, make that two pairs of golden eyes were staring at Bella.

-

Okay, I admit it. I'm a chicken. During lunch, Mike wouldn't stop staring at me. And not only was that extremely creepy, but towards the end of lunch, he actually started to drool. By that point, I was scared because, I have the rest of the day to endure with him in all of my remaining classes. So I skipped.

Now, I'm sitting on damp grass that's soaking through my pants, surrounded by menacing trees in the forest. Well this is just swell, it's a good thing I brought _Wuthering Heights _with me. Opening the book randomly to a page, I started to read.

I'd been there for a while when I heard the crunching of leaves. I set my book aside and stood up.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

I stood waiting for a while, but no one answered. Just as I was about to sit back down, the sound of a branch snapping filled the air.

"Come out. I know you're there."

There was no movement at first, but then Edward Cullen happened to step out from behind the tree.

"Oh, it's you." I relaxed from my tense posture.

He didn't replied. Instead, he just looked at me with a torn expression. I began to fidget with my hands. _Ummm, I can't seem to bend that finger bac – oww! _I felt my nail slice through my flesh; red liquid oozed unto my skin, shining brilliantly in the open now, escaped from my body.

At that moment, something went wrong. I could feel it in the air, it was like a hair raising static, much too strong to be safe. I looked up at Edward, only to find him crouched on the ground. His posture was animalistic, charcoal eyes, lips pulled back in a snarl and glaring white teeth, sharp as daggers. If I were to be honest, I'd say that he's never looked less human than right now, or more beautiful.

Adrenaline pumped steadily through my veins, I could register my brain shouting at me to run, but I couldn't, I was captured by him. This picture of a monster, agonizingly gorgeous. He let out a guttural growl and snapped me out of my reverie. With one last look at him, I ran.

I could feel the beat of my heart throughout my whole body. My legs started to burn from lack of oxygen, but I couldn't stop running. I knew, somehow, that if I stopped I would die. I knew that even if I continued to run, I might die as well.

By the time I got home, I came to a realization. Well, more of an epiphany. I'd always thought Edward Cullen was too good-looking to be true. He had been perfect in every way, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew the truth. Edward Cullen is not human. He's…supernatural. Now that I think of it, his whole family probably is, they always had an ethereal glow to them. But, they couldn't be angels could they? No, not after what I'd just seen.

And yet, I wasn't scared. Not anymore. Instead, I was fascinated. I wondered, could something that gorgeous really be so dangerous? It wasn't until after I thought of the question that I realized how stupid it was to be asking such a thing. After all, beauty is power and power corrupts. It doesn't mean I could hope that maybe, I was wrong. Perhaps they're not as bad as I make them out to be.

_Or maybe, they're even worse_.

* * *

**This is like the 13th chapter and I'm not even half done the story. Wow. Um, probably gonna take a long time. My goal is to have this finished by the end of summer. :) I'll make you a deal though, if I get 20-30 minimum reviews by tomorrow then I'll hurry to type up the next chapter and it'll be in before May 6th. Deal? Hehe, I'm evil, I know.**


	14. The Dangers of Wandering in Port Angeles

**04/26/08**

**Ha, as promised 20 reviews earned you a new chapter real fast. I have to admit, this is not one of my best ones and I don't really like it. It kind of bothers me.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked around the racks of clothing, but nothing caught my attention. Jessica was by my side, saying something about how Lauren stole her shirt, but she couldn't say anything about it because Lauren would totally hate her and kill her. My mind drifted away to daydream. Sigh, I wonder what it would be like if I was still in Phoenix. I could picture it now; my old life would be back. Sure, I didn't have thousands of friends back home, but I had enough. In Phoenix, high school was all about how you looked and whom you knew. With the right connections, dominating the entire school was entirely possible. It happens every once in a while, but then she either gets dethroned or she graduates and then, it's just a massive power struggle to stay on top.

I didn't bother trying to climb the social latter. It's not like I haven't thought about it before, but it'd never happen to me. I'm not capable of something like that. See, to even have a chance of becoming Queen Bee, you'd have be friends with the right people before even entering high school. Once you're in high school, you have think about every decision you make. You have to make sure to continue to befriend the proper people and not piss anybody you need off. You conform yourself to what they want you to be. When you have enough influence on people, you start to challenge the social authority figure in the school, who you should be friends with at that point.

At the end, it's a matter of backstabbing friends, cunning plans, and lies with no end. I wasn't made out for a life like that. Always having to watch my back, not knowing whom to trust. But here, I'm just naturally in _the _clique and even though it's probably the most exciting one in the whole school, the people are just so boring. Wow, no wonder I got stuck with them, I'm probably just as lame as they are. I don't mind though, lame is my thing.

"Bella? Bella! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I totally agree with you."

"Good, because you will not believe what happened after…"

I groaned silently. Why did I agree to a shopping trip, with Jessica?

Flashback

_The phone ran._

"_Hello?"_

_Hey, Bella. It's, like, Jessica!"_

"_Oh, hey. What's up?"_

"_Well, see, the school dance is coming up and I was wondering if…"_

_I blanked. She's not asking me to spring fling is she? I was certain she was interested in boys by the way she flirts 24/7._

"…_I could ask Mike to go with me." I furrowed my brows. Why did she feel the need to ask me?_

_I found out later that she was making sure that I wasn't planning on asking him. Apparently, she thought I was crushing on him. I reassured her bluntly that I was in no way interested in Mike and that I think she should definitely ask him. _

"_Well, do you want to come dress shopping with me?"_

_I explained to her that I wasn't going to the dance, but she managed to convince me to come along anyways._

"_It'll be fun. A girl's night out." She said._

_I realized how big of a person she was being at that point. She had thought I liked Mike, and instead of just asking him, she called to make sure it was okay with me. Jessica might gossip a lot, and sometimes, I just can't stand her because of it, but she actually is a really nice person. And I have to admit I kind of liked having her around._

"_Sure," I replied. "Why not?"_

"Bella? Bella!"

I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, I got a bit dizzy." I lied.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So as I was saying, I confronted Lauren the other day and…"

I zoned out again.

"...She loves Jasper, so she freaked when she saw you two hanging out at the library since the Cullens never do anything with- "

"Wait, what? Can you repeat that last part again?"

"Oh sure, Lauren hates your guts right now because she saw you and Jasper at the library. Together. She said it was a pretty intense."

Jess looked up expectantly at me. I laughed nervously and shifted away from her to look at a pair of jeans, making sure to keep my gaze focused at the piece of clothing.

"We were just meeting up at library for a project we were partnered up for. That's weird for her to think that a school related meeting at the library would be intense."

She didn't seem to believe me. "Are you sure because Lauren is never - ." I decided to divert her attention to something else.

"Hey Jess, wouldn't this dress be just perfect for you?" I said, grabbing a purple dress with a cinched waist.

"Oh my gosh, you're totally right!" A huge smile appeared on Jessica's face.

"Why don't you try it on? I'll wait for you here." I suggested, relieved.

In the end, that was the dress that Jessica bought for the dance. She'd also managed to find a pair of black heels to go with it. We had just stepped out of the department store when I remembered that I had wanted to look for a bookstore while we were here. I told her that while she put her dress in the car, I could go book hunting and we'd meet up at the restaurant. She offered to go with me, but I politely declined. She doesn't know what I'm like around books; I prefer to go into my literature craze while I'm alone. She pointed out the nearest bookstore and I headed out in that direction.

The buildings I passed were always an exact image of the others. The same gray bricks, windows covered with blinds and a huge metal door for the entrance. They looked more like storage buildings than actual stores. I thought that maybe I'd gone in the wrong direction, I hadn't seen a single person or car since leaving Jessica. The further I walked, the less likely it seemed to me that a bookstore would be located anywhere near here. After a while, I could no longer see any doors on the buildings I passed, and soon after, the windows disappeared too. I glanced around uneasily. Not a single person in sight. I doubt I was suppose to have gone this far. I started to head back.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked over to see a panicked man. He was blonde, looked around my age. Was hw lost too? He wasn't dressed in anything that was suitable for work, yet his clothing was too grimy to be that of a tourist. And tourists usually stick to the main, commercialized parts of Port Angeles in large groups.

"Yes?"

"My friend fell while he was running and now he's knocked out. Could you help me carry him home? He doesn't live far, just two blocks down."

I wasn't quite sure what to do. I didn't actually know the guy, but I couldn't just leave his friend, now could I?

"Sure."

He smiled, relieved. "Thanks."

I followed him into a narrow alley around the corner. As we continued to walk, it grew wider and wider. I could see the opening ahead at a distance. Why would they be traveling through a place like this? The gray bricks seemed to glow slightly causing me to realize how late it was. The streetlamps had been turned on already. The guy in front of me showed no signs of stopping and I needed to go to the restaurant to meet Jessica.

"How much farther is he?" I asked.

He grinned slightly. "Don't worry, we're already there."

I looked around, but it was only the two of us. "Where's your friend?"

His grin got bigger. "That doesn't matter." He whipped around and it was like he was a totally different person. His smile turned menacing, and his eyes, panicked before, was now filled with a want. I could see it so clearly. The raw, animal desire that burned in his eyes as he walked closer and closer to me. I backed away from him only to feel my back hit a wall, a solid, brick wall. My eyes were wide with fear, there was no escape. I didn't believe enough in my athletic abilities to even hope to make it past him and run out the way we came and that was the only out that I could see. He closed in on me and pushed me up against the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my throat. A siren inside my head was blaring. It screamed for me to do something. Anything. Kick him. Bite him. Scream for help, but I was too frightened to do anything. It was as if I was paralysed, my body didn't seem to be under my control. I fell to the ground and slammed my head into the dirt. He managed to sit on top of me and rip my jacket off.

Something white blurred in my vision and the guy's weight suddenly seemed to be lifted off of me. Scrambling to my feet, I saw someone in front of me with, I'm guessing, my almost rapist at his feet probably unconcious. I tried to stand keep my balance, but my head was pounding from the pain. I was starting to black out a bit, stars formed in front of my eyes. I inhaled deeply and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Bella." Someone murmurs quietly to me. I gasped slightly. I knew this voice. I've heard it before.

"Are you all right?" He whispered softly, his voice dripping with honey. I could slowly start to make out his features as I stared intently at the man in front of me.

I manage to nod before my knees buckle under me. Jasper picked me up gently and I leaned on him for support while we walked out of the alley. The silence was deafening. I was being smothered by it and I struggled to breathe. The air here feels dirty, I need fresh air. I need to clear my head. The realization of what happened to me, what could have happened to me, hit me full force. I clung to Jasper and buried my face in his shirt.

A black Audi is parked on the road. I'm guessing its Jasper's. He leads me to it and helps me in the passenger seat. I'm too tired to object.

"I need to meet Jessica at La Bella Italia." I tell him breathlessly.

He gives out no response. The entire drive there, not a single word is spoken by him, he just looks straight ahead. But I can feel it, something is brewing underneath. Or maybe I'm just hallucinating, because his demeanour gives nothing away. He looks totally calm and serene, yet something tells me otherwise. I'm not sure what. Leaning back into my seat, I close my eyes and just breathe.

Jessica is leaving the restauraut just as we arrive.

"Jess!" I call out.

She looks back. "Bella, where have you been? Do you know how…"

She trails off once she sees who's behind me.

"Look, sorry I'm late. I got lost so I had to get someone to help me find my way back." I lie, but really it's not a lie. I did get lost.

She eyes me suspiciously.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I kind of already ate while I was waiting so I guess it evens out."

"It doesn't matter, I don't feel that hungry anyways." My stomach rumbles, contradicting me.

"Are you sure? I can wait for you if you want."

I really didn't feel like making her wait for me. I can imagine what would happen, she'd get irritable that I'm eating so slowly which would make me try to eat faster only to get a stomach ache that'll slow us down even more. No thanks, I'll pass. That, plus I hate people watching me eat.

"Go home, I'll drive her back once she's done eating." He says softly and it startles me. I wasn't expecting him to talk, but Jessica seems more startled that I am. These are probably the first words that Jasper has ever said to her by her awed expression. Her eyes are glazed over and she starts to breath faster.

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then, Bella. Bye, J-Jasper" And with on last look, she goes, leaving me alone with Jasper.

He opens the door for me. And I walk into the restaurant.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I personally hate this and will probably come back to edit it. I'm so annoyed with myself because I can't seem to think of enough descriptions, grrr. Anyways, review plz!**


End file.
